The Candidate
by IDon'tDoLadylike24
Summary: Olivia Carolyn Pope is a very determined and ambitious young woman with dreams of working in the White House one day, and making Mellie Grant the first female President will help her achieve that, but she finds herself on quite a ride when an interesting partnership between her and the Vice Presidential candidate, Jacob Ballard ensues. AU. OLAKE ENDGAME
1. Chapter 1

**The Candidate – Chapter 1**

 **A/N:** Okay, so I have decided to write another story, another concept popped into my head and I've just decided to run with it. This story will be an AU centred around a younger Olivia, fresh out of law school and working on the campaign as an intern advisor to make Mellie Grant the next President of the United States but she finds herself on quite a ride when an interesting partnership between her and the Vice Presidential candidate, Jacob Ballard ensues. This will probably be a short story, I'll just see how it goes for now.

 _ **June 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016, Republican Convention, Richmond, Virginia**_

"I told you I wanted Clara. She's the only one who can knock ten years off with her skills." Senator Melody Grant expressed in an annoyed tone as she sat in her make up chair. She fixed the collar of her blood red blazer and crossed her legs, waiting for the current make up artist to work her magic. Tonight was the night they announced her VP running mate and as usual, she was thinking about nothing but herself.

Mellie looked in the dressing table mirror, eyeing the naïve, young and very attractive black woman sat on the sofa behind her in the corner of the room. She wore a cropped black blazer with a collar, a low cut white button up shirt and a black pencil skirt. Her hair was in her natural curls and parted in the right side.

"Olivia!" She called as she snapped her fingers. Olivia looked up quickly from her notes on her tablet.

"Yes Senator Grant?" She answered nervously as her head popped up from her tablet. She adjusted her glasses as she did.

"Hand me my speech please, I need to go over it again."

As Grant demanded her, Olivia thought about how she found herself in this position, working for an incredibly unpleasant woman who represented everything she hated in the world. It was baffling to her how she had made it this far into the election because she just couldn't fathom the fact that people across America would want Senator Grant leading them.

She always dreamt of working for the White House, since she was a little girl. Her parents always encouraged her to achieve and strive for the best and that's exactly what she did so she wasn't going to allow a demon like Melody Grant stop her, it was the first step in truly achieving real power in DC.

Olivia reached over to the manila folder she had with her and took out a sheet of paper and got up out of the sofa and handed the older woman the speech that had been written for her for the convention.

She took it out of Olivia's hand and quickly scan read, pulling, mild facial expressions as she did.

"Problem Senator?" Olivia asked her rhetorically.

"No, no. It's fine. Okay, where is he? He better be ready, I trusted all of you to pick my potential VP, you better not have sent me a joke."

"Relax Senator Grant, we vetted him, checked him, he ticked all of the requirements, married, male and military."

"Uhm, you picked a VP candidate already?" Olivia asked Thomas, the campaign's assistant manager.

"Yes. Don't worry, he's perfect." He assured Olivia.

"And, why wasn't I consulted?" She questioned crossing her arms. "I'm just as much a part of this team as you are. I should've had a say, we should have all made a decision." She explained

"Good, where is Mr Ballard?" The senator asked as she rushed fixing her sleeve

"Ugh, he should be here any…" Her advisor Thomas went on but was interrupted by a tall and handsome man walking through the door.

"Ah, speak of the devil!" Thomas said excitedly as a tall, dark haired and very attractive man stepped through. He had bright green eyes that stared into the soul, and a sharp smile to go with them.

"Finally you're here!" Mellie exaggerated with her arms in the air.

"Yes, I'm so sorry I'm late by the way." He explained.

"That doesn't matter now. At least you're here. One of my advisors will hand you your speech. Olivia?!" Senator Grant yelled as she fixed her skirt.

Olivia was too focused on making last minute changes to the notes on her tablet that she totally didn't hear a word Mellie was saying to her.

"Olivia!" Mellie gritted through her teeth.

"Huh? Uh, yes, sorry." Olivia expressed as her head popped up and laid her eyes on the tall gentleman. He seemed freakishly tall to her, which she found odd but she then thought that maybe it was just that she was barely 5'3 that was the problem.

She eyed him up closer, he didn't seem like the typical Vice Presidential candidate, not in her eyes anyway. She couldn't quite put her finger on why though, besides the fact that he wasn't ugly, silver haired and borderline elderly like most republican politicians out there. The fact that he was young and admittedly a little handsome could have been what had done it.

Thomas then came over to her and stood in between the them. "Mr Ballard, uh, I don't believe you've met our other chief advisor for the campaign. This is Olivia Pope." Thomas said as he introduced him to Olivia.

She stood up and smoothed down her skirt, extending her hand to greet the gentlemen.

However, he spoke up first, which irritated her a little. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Pope." He spoke with such confidence it made her slightly uncomfortable, and he had quite a firm grip on her hand.

"It's Miss, Mr Ballard." She explained before removing her hand out of his grasp. "I'm not married." She said with slight annoyance at the fact that he would even assume, as if a woman her age should be married.

"Oh, my apologies. I just assumed that a beautiful accomplished woman like….." Before Jake got to finish, the pair of them were interrupted by a now even angrier and stressed out Mellie, but that "beautiful and accomplished" comment wasn't about to escape Olivia.

"We are due on stage now." Senator expressed as she heard the current Republican President speak and prepare to introduce her and Mr Ballard to the audience. Mellie walked out first as the make up artist made a few finishing touches on her as they stepped out, and the rest of them followed suit.

"It is my honour to introduce to you, your republican nominees, Senator Mellie Grant and Jacob Ballard." Olivia heard as she watched on from the crowd.

It was going to be an eventful five months and Olivia was prepared for whatever was in store.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Candidate – Chapter Two**

 **A/N:** Thank you for all the love and support on the first chapter, I'm looking forward to processing with this story as it's something completely different and I love a challenge. Don't forget to review this chapter and enjoy.

"Well, that went better than expected." Thomas told Olivia as he jokingly nudged her on their way back into the back stage dressing room to collect their things, following behind Mellie, Mr Ballard and the rest of the entourage. The evening had gone smoothly and everybody was preparing to leave the Republican Party vice presidential candidate selection and hop onto the bus to their hotels to proceed onto the next part of the campaign,

"Am I awful for wishing she'd fall off the stage on her way down?" Olivia rhetorically asked

"Is it bad that I was thinking that too?" Thomas responded as he and Olivia laughed leaving the building and following everyone else on the bus.

They were slightly behind everybody else as they were too busy joking around and had reached the bus a little later, being met by Sandra, the very uptight and overbearing campaign manager and also their boss. She was a no nonsense woman who seemed to have a constant thorn in her side and seemed to care for nothing but work. Everything about her life revolved around her job and when Olivia joined the campaign, it wasn't just Mellie she took an instant disliking to.

Olivia and Thomas were met with a glaring look from her as the moved further down the bus aisle, with the VP nominee and the rest of the campaign crew and Senator Grant scattered and sat on each side of the bus.

"Quick hurry, sit down." Sandra bellowed to the both of them. Olivia and Thomas were both the youngest people working on the campaign so they were always spoken to in condescending or reprimanding manor.

The sooner we're out of this hick state the better." Sandra finished as she began typing out an email on her phone. Olivia and Thomas found seats immediately, Olivia found herself next to VP nominee Jacob Ballard as it was the closest available. She cleared her throat and crossed her legs as she sat down into the seat by him. She smoothed down her skirt before reaching in her bag she had placed on the floor to retrieve her tablet, which had most of the campaigns most important information on it.

"Is it done?" Mellie asked campaign manager Sandra referring to whatever it was she was doing on her phone.

"Yes. Now, if I could get everyone's attention. This is just the first stop in a long journey to the top, but I guarantee we will get there, and in six months time, we will be celebrating the victory of the first female president." Sandra exaggerated.

"It's about time we had some oestrogen in that oval office and god damn it, it's going to happen, even if I have to kill for that spot, I don't care who I have to step on to get to the top. I have worked my entire life for this. Philadelphia is our next stop on this trip." Mellie finished. She was never one to just let others speak and more than often found herself speaking over others or interrupting them.

"Intense much?" Jake rhetorically mumbled.

Olivia looked up from her tablet and quickly glanced at him, catching his eye. She hadn't really heard a word Sandra or Mellie had said, she just knew it was related to the next steps in the campaign, she had heard Mr Ballard loud and clear though.

"Mmmm." Olivia mumbled as she continued what she was doing on her tablet.

20 minutes later, the bus finally reached the hotel they would be staying at for the night. It had been an entirely long day and all that was on Olivia's mind was getting as much rest as possible, it was the main priority of the rest of the team as well. She staggered off the campaign bus with her luggage and walked into the hotel reaching the receptionist to grab her room key, number 213.

She pulled her luggage along with her and entered the elevator and pressed the button going to her floor. Just as the elevator was about to close, a large hand stopped it. It was the VP nominee himself. "Thank you, Uhm…" He stuttered as he couldn't remember her name and snapping his fingers he did."

"Olivia, Pope." She answered for him.

"Ah yes, thank you." He smiled, in a light arrogant tone.

Olivia glanced at him again through the corner of her eye, she found herself doing that a lot that night.

"Uhm, what floor?"

"9." He answered, but it was also the same floor as hers he soon noticed. "So I guess, you don't have to press anything."

Olivia pulled her hand back in, unintentionally showing her plastic "Mellie for President" band on her wrist.

"Nice band, does it come with matching T shirts?" He jokingly asked.

"I honestly wouldn't know, I am not in charge of that part of the campaign." She briefly answered refusing to look at him, she just stared at the elevator doors waiting to reach her floor and exit them.

During the silent elevator ride, Jake eyed her up and down, getting a closer look at her, sizing her up. He knew everybody working on the campaign but ironically not her yet. He striked her as a mystery, a complex puzzle that had yet to solved, and he wanted to get into it.

They reached their floor and both exited the elevator at the same time, causing them to sort of bump each others sides.

Jake, being the gentlemen he was raised to be, stepped back. "After you." He told her.

"Thank you." Olivia answered as she struggled with her luggage and continued down the hallway.

She didn't realise Jake was hot on her trail until she pulled up outside her room finding him stood next to her outside the door next to her.

"Well would you look at that, seems like we're neighbours." He said to her.

There he goes with that arrogant manor again, Olivia thought to herself, and these thoughts were shortly interrupted.

"You know, I feel like we were never formally introduced."

"And what makes you say that Mr Ballard?"

"Well you're the only one on the campaign I hadn't met before tonight, and our introduction was brief and rushed, so maybe we should start again." Jake advice with a slightly cocky smile. "So, Hello, I'm Jacob Ballard, but you can call me Jake, all my friends call me Jake." He said pulling out his hand for her to shake.

Olivia was barely listening to him and turned in his direction. "And I'm tired. Goodnight Mr Ballard." She snapped back before pulling her room key out of the slot and entering.

"It's Jake." He smiled as he watched her close her room door before entering his own.

She immediately pulled off her 6 inch heels, that had been killing her all day and limped over to her bed, about to rest up but her phone began vibrating underneath her.

"Hello?" Olivia answered as she slouched back into her bed and took a deep breath.

"Oh so you finally answer your phone?" The woman on the other line asked her.

"What?" Olivia asked getting back up. "I have a very serious job Alice, my phone was turned off. What do you want anyway. Why are you calling me this late?" Olivia yawned.

"Hey, don't blame me little sis, it's Mom, she wanted to know if you were still going to make it on Sunday for dinner. She said her and Dad feel like they haven't seen you in months." With her job, it was easy for her parents to feel she was deliberately avoiding them at times so they were constantly trying keep track of her and invade in her life, which actually frustrated her at times but she didn't have the guts to tell them to their faces.

"Well, I'm not their only child to keep track off." Olivia said sarcastically. "But then again, I can see why they'd be more interested in seeing me rather than you." Olivia joked.

"You're not funny bitch." Alice snapped back. Despite Alice being the older Pope sister, she was the reckless and unapologetic one while Olivia was the driven and mature one, which made her the favourite by default.

"So?" Alice continued

"So what?"

"Dinner, Sunday. Are you coming or not. I don't wanna have to hear Mom and Dad bitching in my ears about you barely visit, why should I suffer because you can't stand to be around them?"

Olivia just rolled her eyes at her sister's statement. "It's not that Alice, I'm just a very busy woman right now, and I'm not sure about Sunday right now, I totally spaced on that. It depends on how the campaign goes. I'll let Mom and Dad know by Saturday. I'll speak to you later."

 **A/N:** Okay, so that was chapter two. I would much appreciate if you guys gave me reviews and let me know what you think because I do read them all and take heed to anything anybody tells me. You could even share this story or any of my others with any Olake fans you may know in real life.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Candidate – Chapter 3**

 **A/N:** **Hello readers! I'm grateful for all of the reviews received on the last chapters, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Don't forget to review this chapter after finishing.**

With a few days free from the campaign, Olivia had decided to give into her sister's begging and pleading and attend dinner with her parents. It was something she used to do regularly, every week, but the weekly tradition died out for her when she became more focused on her career in politics. It would be the first time she's seen her parents and sister in a while.

She pulled up to her parents house **at** around 7:30pm, a whole hour later than expected but she didn't really want to be there to begin with. She stepped out of her car and walked up the stone stairs to her parents front door, anticipating which of her parents would open it. She hoped for her father as her and her mother weren't exactly on the best of terms and their interacts found to be awkward these days. She was put out of her misery when it was a man who opened her door.

"Livvie!" Her father expressed happily as he brought out his hands encouraging a hug from her.

"Hi Dad." Olivia replied as she immediately moved into her Fathers arms and embraced him.

"You barely come around anymore. I feel like I never see you." Her father said to her.

"Well things have been quite busy for me lately." She explained.

Just as she was about to let go, she heard the sound of heavy heels clicking onto the ground in a perfect rhythm, the sound was getting louder as it came down the hallway and around the corner.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." The tall brown skin brunette in a brown floral crop top and black fitted mini skirt said to Olivia with an extra large wine glass in her hand. She took a sip as she stared directly at Olivia.

"I could say the same for you. Nice belt, does it come with a skirt?" Olivia sarcastically asked

"Oh sis, how I've missed your harsh digs." Alice said to Olivia as she laughed.

Despite being raised in the same household with the same parents and attending the same schools, Alice was the complete opposite of her older sister.

Olivia stepped back and removed her coat with her dad's help. He hung it on the rack behind them.

She followed her father and sister into the dining room and settled down into her seat. Her father and sister followed, with her father sitting in his rightful head of the family seat at the end of the table and her sister Alice stood in the corner.

"Where's Mom?" She asked

"In the kitchen, doing the salad I think." Alice answered

"Aren't you supposed to be helping her?" Rowan said to Alice.

"Yeah, I am, I just came out to say hey to Liv, anyway, you both need to set the table." Alice responded before rolling her eyes and walking back into the kitchen. "MOM! OLIVIA'S HERE!" She shouted.

"C'mon honey, help me." Rowan asked Olivia as he got up and walked over to the dining cabinet to place the finest dining ware the family only used for special occasions onto the table. Olivia followed her father.

"So, how's work been. I've been keeping an eye on the polls, watching the debates and so on, things seem to be looking, okay, for Senator Grant." Her Dad lied. The truth was, that Senator Grant was in dire need of a miracle to win this election.

"C'mon Dad, you don't need to lie to spare my feelings." She responded as he handed her the plates and cutlery. She placed them onto the table and turned back to her Father.

"I was just trying to help." He defended.

"Well I appreciate it but can we not talk about work right now. I'd just like to enjoy the night with my family if that's okay." She begged as she moved around the table placing the cutlery in the right places.

"Well that's fine with me dear, can't say the same about your mother though." Rowan answered back.

"Thank you." She said placing the last fork in place.

"Liv Mom wants you in the kitchen. I ruined my nails helping her now it's your turn." Her sister interrupted storming into the dining room still sipping on wine.

"Okay, I'll talk to you in a little while Dad." Olivia said as she stepped out.

She walked into the kitchen cautiously, not knowing what her mother wanted to say to her, but knowing it likely wouldn't be positive.

"Mom?" She said nervously in the doorway.

"Ah, Livvie. How are you? Come and help me with these carrots." She asked her daughter.

"Sure Mom." Olivia said nervously. She opened the draw and pulled out the peeler to begin peeling the carrots stacked up on the side.

Her mother stopped what she was doing and immediately hugged her daughter, taking Olivia by surprise. She hugged Olivia tightly and rubbed her back. Olivia took in her Mother's scent and embraced her.

"I've missed you Livvie."

"I've missed you too. What are you making?" Olivia answered as she let go of her mother.

"Roast rack of pork with wild garlic stuffing. We're just waiting on these carrots to boil and the meal should be done."

"That sounds great." Olivia said feigning enthusiasm.

"Well good because by the look of things, you haven't eaten in ages, you're wasting away." Maya commented

"Mom please." Olivia said as she rolled her eyes and continued peeling.

"Hurry with those carrots Livvie because I still need to chop them up."

"Yes Mother." Olivia croaked.

"How's work by the way."

"Fine, it could be better."

"Oh believe me I know, I've seen the polls." Her mother snapped back.

"Mom, are you asking out of genuine concern or just to bitch because-"

"Don't use that language with me Olivia!" Maya snapped as she slammed the knife down.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at her mother and turned back around in anger, continuing what she was doing. She vowed for the rest of that evening she would just ignore her mother. Her mother's abrasive nature had always irritated her but this evening it had reached a new high.

30 minutes later and Olivia and her mother were walking into the dining room with the food and placing the dishes onto the table, much to her father and sister's delight, and they were all ready to tuck into their meal.

The meal seemed to be going fine until Maya decided to bring up a sensitive topic.

"So, Livvie, your father's on the mend if you were wondering." She told her youngest daughter before shoving a piece of pork into her mouth, referring to her husband's recent surgery.

"That's good, I'm happy to hear that." Olivia said quietly as she continued her meal. She was actually estatic on the inside as she couldn't come to see him when he went under the knife as she was busy on the campaign trail.

"Hmm, of course you have known that if you had actually come back home when he was going through all of that." Maya said as she drank her wine.

"Okay Maya, that's enough." Rowan interrupted

"Can we not start this BS again?" Alice begged. "Let's just enjoy the meal as a family, please? How's the campaign Liv?" She asked her younger sister.

Olivia took a deep breath and perked up. "It's moving along smoothly Alice, but it could be better. Senator Grant could do better in the polls but I still believe she would be an amazing president. She is just what this country needs and with my help she could get there." Olivia said with her head held down trying not to make eye contact with her mother.

"With you help? Why are you always so concerned about others Livvie? Why can't you help yourself for once before you help anybody else?" Her Mother questioned. Alice rolled her eyes knowing that this was going to lead into another argument.

Olivia looked back up at her mother and slammed her knife and fork onto the table. "Mother, I am not even going to acknowledge your shady comments tonight, you are beyond childish. And Daddy, I am so sorry I couldn't be there for you during your surgery, and I'm glad you're okay. So, anybody more wine?" Olivia smiled as she finished her meal.

Rowan smiled back at his daughter proudly. "Now that you mention it, I do have a Duubellay stashed somewhere." Rowan mentioned.

"Thank you Dad." Alice and Olivia said in unison. Rowan pulled the wine bottle out from under the table and both girls held their glasses out awaiting their drink.

Later that evening after they had all finished two bottles, the meal was done and Alice and Maya had gone off into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

There was some awkward silence between her and her father at the table and she finally broke it.

"Dad, I really am sorry I couldn't be there. I'll never forgive myself if anything had happened to you." She said regrettably.

"Oh stop that Olivia. It's fine. I'm not upset. I want you to focus on your career. Besides it's my job to worry about you not the other way around." He took a hold of her hand. "I take pride in who you have become, I really do and you should never give up fighting for what you believe in."

"Thanks Dad." She said to him before kissing his cheek and joining her mother and sister in the kitchen


	4. Chapter 4

**The Candidate – Chapter 4**

 **A/N:** **I'm so happy you're all enjoying this story. When I first started it I wasn't sure how it would be perceived by readers but I'm glad it's doing well. Don't forget to review at the end.**

 _ **July 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **, Fairmont, North Carolina: Halewood Elementary School**_

The national election just seemed to be coming closer and Olivia couldn't have been under more pressure. The campaign events were stacking up and Mellie was becoming more irritable by the day, on top of that, poll numbers were not doing them any favours and they would have to pull something magic out of the bag to turn this campaign around. One idea on the agenda, visiting and advising the children, particularly the young girls, of Halewood Elementary School in Mellie's home state of North Carolina.

After a long drive from DC, they had finally arrived in Fairmont. They pulled up outside of the school and could instantly hear the excited screams of young children and crowds. It's not everyday they had a highly popular politician visit their school so this was very exciting for them all.

The entire campaign team was hauled up on the bus for a short while to plan out where they were going to take this. Olivia had everything planned out, now came the real challenge; telling stubborn, child hating Mellie what to do.

"Okay, Senator. There are about 500 children and 50 staff members out there. Most of them have cameras and cellphones prepared to take photos with or of you, so be prepared and smile at all times. Be very warming and gentle and kind, this visit isn't just about briefly mentoring the children, it is also about gaining specific demographics of voters, particularly mothers and allowing them see just how nurturing, down to earth and kind hearted you are, children are perfect for that." Olivia explained to her.

"I'm a mother, and a woman. Mothers will support me regardless." Mellie snapped back

"You have to do more than be part of a demographic to apply to them Senator Grant, much more."

"When you get off this bus, the first thing you need to do is smile and wave at the children. Some of them at the front have drawings they have made for you, look at them, admire them, compliment them and be as kind as can be. Children pick up on bad vibes, even take one and hold it up pretending the best piece of art work you've ever seen, got it?" Olivia told her.

"Got it." Mellie said as her make up artist finished touching her up

"Ballard?" Olivia called as turned around to look at Jake sat in the booth. "This applies to you too, but try not do exactly what Mellie does or copy her every movement or word, it looks rehearsed and like I've just told the both of you to do all of these things right now, which I have, but we're trying not to make that look obvious, got it?"

Jake gave her quick sly smirk before standing up and fixing his tie and collar. "Yes, Miss Pope."

He walked past, brushing past her to make his way to the door. He looked down on her as he did and her eyes looked up at him, meeting his and holding his gaze for like a millisecond.

Olivia cleared her throat and continued. "Okay, ready?" She asked everybody.

"Yes, lets get this over with. Whose idea was it for me to be around children? I don't even like being around my own children." Mellie mumbled right before the bus door opened and she managed to put on a fake smile and wave in the nick of time. Jake followed shortly after her.

Olivia and the rest of the campaign team watched on as Mellie and Jake greeted the children and staff and put on their widest smiles, Jake making more of an effort than Mellie.

The campaign team shortly followed after them off the bus and they were all escorted by the Principal to the 2nd grade classroom in Mellie was going to be joining.

The classroom was full colour and laughter and toys and drawings all over, the brightness was almost blinding, but if it was one step closer to getting Mellie into that White House, so be it.

Mellie and Jake were escorted by the teacher of the class, Miss Richardson, and were immediately brought to the front, facing about 20 nervous but excited children with great big smiles on their faces.

Mellie gathered herself together to begin talking. "Wow! Hello everyone!" Mellie greeted excitedly.

"Hello Senator Grant!" The children all repeated back in unison.

"Well, this is all very exciting isn't? How many of you want to be the President of the United States someday?" She asked them all. Deep down, this was driving her crazy, and Olivia could tell, but she was amazed at how well she was hiding it, but she wasn't surprised at how well Mellie could fake things when it benefited her.

Jake however, just seemed out of touch and distant to her, but she could tell he was trying his best to seem interested and engaged with the children. Olivia continued to watch on as Mellie spoke.

"So, this didn't turn out to be a disaster huh?" Thomas asked Olivia rhetorically as he snuck up next to her."

"Don't jinx it, there's still 52 minutes left of this event." Olivia reminded him as she looked down at her watch.

"So, how do you think they're doing? The wicked witch of DC seems to have forgotten she hates kids, which is a good sign, as for pretty boy, he seems to be doing well, I guess." Thomas said as he observed the two of them.

"I, I just don't know. He was fine when we got off the bus, now he's just clammed up. I've gotta talk to him about that." Olivia whispered as she observed Jake and his body language.

"Yeah, on paper he's the perfect candidate, but in person, there's just…." Thomas hesitated.

"Something missing." Olivia finished

"Yeah, me and his ring on my finger." Thomas joked.

Olivia glanced over at him before snickering. "Thomas, you don't know that he's gay." Olivia responded

"So what? I can turn any guy, trust me." Thomas snapped back.

"Okay, lets stop talking our potential Veep's attractive qualities and focus." Olivia said to him.

"Oh Em Gee. You like him, it's written all over your face!" Thomas said to her.

"That's ridiculous, no I do not." Olivia responded looking down at her tablet.

"Yeah, sure you don't, that's why your face is buried in your tablet pretending to do something. Come on Liv! You can't tell me he isn't gorgeous, any woman would jump at the chance to be his wifey. Any woman would. Have you seen those eyes?" Thomas explained excitedly.

Olivia jokingly rolled her eyes at him.

"I mean, it's great for me that he isn't married, meaning I'm still in with a chance but not for the campaign." Thomas explained

Olivia immediately looked up from her tablet with probably her best idea today.

"That's it! He needs a wife, he needs a woman on his arm, somebody that the American public can relate to. We'll find him a political wife, why didn't I think of this before?!

"Problem solved then sister!" Thomas said excitedly before putting his palm up for her to slap into a high five.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Candidate – Chapter 5**

 **A/N:** **Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Don't forget to review this one.**

 _ **August 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **, Mellie's Campaign Headquarters**_

Jake walked through into the office where Olivia was sat. she watched on nervously as he approached the door as she was dreading what she was about to say to him, unaware of how it would go down.

"You wanted to see me? I was wondering when you'd get me alone eventually."

Olivia looked up from her notes in shock. "Excuse me?" She gasped

"It was a joke Miss Pope, but judging by that reaction…" He said sultry as he walked around.

"Just stop! Okay?" Olivia said nervously.

"Stop what? Flirting with you?"

"Yes!" Olivia expressed.

"So it's flirting you think this is?" He questioned

"What?" Olivia said in annoyance. "What are you talking about."

"I never said it was flirting, I asked if it's what you thought I was doing." Jake said slyly

"Oh, you think you're so smart, but guess what, I'm smarter." Olivia expressed. "And I'm not about to do this with you so could you just sit down please?" Olivia asked with a slight nervous yet annoyed tone.

"With pleasure." Jake said with a smirk. He pulled out the chair next to her and took a seat.

He rested back into the chair, a smug smile on his face, his arm rested on the table and his right leg rested onto his left.

"So, what is it you wanted to see me about boss?" He asked with a smug smile

Olivia gave him an awkward laugh. "Don't, don't call me that." She said with a slight blush as she walked around the table to retrieve her laptop.

As she did, Jake watched her closely, taking her all in and admiring her assets in her navy silk blouse and black pencil skirt as she reached over, imagining all the things he would to do her if he let her.

She walked back around and sat back down. His eyes remained fixed on her.

"Is this about my polling numbers?" He asked her, which took her by surprise as she looked up at him immediately.

"Uhm, yes, but mainly, something that I'm sure you would prefer to discuss privately. Plus, I'm not sure how the rest of the campaign team or Senator Grant would react to it." Olivia explained.

He continued to glare at her.

"Firstly, your not doing too bad in the polls, my advice would be that you be more open and try to make yourself more relatable, because obviously, people aren't going to vote for somebody they can't relate to." She continued

"Of course not Miss Pope." Jake answered

Olivia cleared her throat. "Which brings me to my next topic on the agenda."

"Which is?" He asked.

"Your love life." She answered bluntly

Jake raised his eyebrows at her in shock. "Well that was very forward of you."

"Our best shot at fixing this is finding you a wife." She said

"A wife?" He questioned with a slight hint of disgust in his voice.

"Yes, Mr Ballard a wife, voters tend to relate to…." She was briefly cut off by him

"Find me a wife you say? And how do you propose we do that Miss Pope."

She gathered her tablet from the other side of her and pulled up a page for him to see, bringing it to his lap.

"As you can see I have constructed a list of eligible bachelorettes in the D.C. area."

He reluctantly brought the tablet further up to his eye line.

"So I just, look through this list, choose one of these ladies, you interview her, see if she's right for the campaign and we go on the next four years pretending to be a loved up fairy tale-esque couple, is that what you're saying?" He asked rhetorically.

"In theory, yes." Olivia said nervously. "I know it's a little unorthodox but-" She was cut off by him again.

"A little?"

"Yes, but believe me, this is our best chance at winning. I know what I'm talking about, there isn't another person out there better at this than I am." She said with conviction.

"Thank you for your time Miss Pope but the answer is no. I am not entering a political marriage for this campaign. When I marry it will be for love."

He got up out of his seat and began to walk towards the door.

"Jake just, just wait a minute." She said getting up in a hurry and going after him.

"I'm not doing it. Find another way to win this election." He told her

"Just let me finish, go through the list, you might find someone decent enough for you and if you're interested, start dating them. That could be good enough, I can spin that." She said proudly.

He sighed with a smirk and took a step towards her. "Who's to say I'm not already interested in somebody?" He rhetorically asked looking directly at her.

Olivia looked up at him meeting his gaze instantly and continued to glare. Her breath hitched in her throat as it increased and she tried to get herself together.

She was becoming hot and bothered already. She thought it was just the heating in the room at first, but having him that close to her, that much in her proximity, she knew it was him. He had made her weak at the knees the minute she laid eyes on him and she had managed to hide it and supress her urges, up until now.

"Who?" She asked, knowing damn well what the answer was.

He moved in closer to her and gave her a little smile. "I think you know, exactly who." He whispered.

He focused on her for just a little while longer and swept his gaze up and down her body. Before he knew it, Olivia was diving in to kiss him.

She immediately pressed her lips to his and he didn't stop her, he encouraged it, bring his tongue into the equation. It started off aggressive and looked to become more but Olivia suddenly pulled back away abruptly.

They held their gazes onto each other, questioning themselves what just happened, despite knowing it was coming before they started.

Olivia's breaths got faster as she looked back up at him. Before she knew it, he was grabbing her by her shirt, pulling her into him and devouring her once again.

She placed her hands on his face as he moved his down her body and onto her waist, carrying her over to the desk.

She wrapped her legs around him tightly as he moved to her neck. He lay her down onto the desk, using her to remove everything on top of it, and it all fell to the floor.

Surprisingly, the sound of her tablet hitting the floor very loudly and cracking the screen didn't stop her one bit.

Before Olivia could even react, he had pushed up her skirt, preparing himself to enter, but she suddenly had a change of heart.

"No no, no no. wait, stop!" She said abruptly getting up from the table and gathering herself together and fixing her skirt.

She took a minute to catch her breath and held her hand to her chest. Jake watched her closely. "What just happened?" She asked still in shock.

He licked his lips before speaking and fixing his shirt. "I, I think I'm gonna go." He told her. He picked up his blazer that was hanging off the chair and walked towards the door. She watched on as he did,

"I'll see you on Monday, Miss Pope." He said to her, still out of breath.

 **A/N:** Please review


	6. Chapter 6

**The Candidate – Chapter 6**

 **A/N:** **Wow! I got a lot of love on the previous chapter that I wasn't expecting so thank you for that. I'm really glad you're enjoying it and all the sexual tension between Olivia and Jake which is exactly the kind of story I'm trying to tell seeing as this one revolves around sex if I'm being honest. This will be my shortest story and we're pretty much already halfway through, I'll probably complete this one by March. I may write up a sequel one day, maybe not, we'll see. Somebody also mentioned on one of my other stories that my chapters are a little short and to be honest, I kind of agree and my stories are just taking longer to complete at this rate so I have decided to make my chapters on my other stories 1800 words at least.**

 **Don't forget to review this chapter please.**

 _ **August 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, Olivia's Apartment.**_

Olivia had been at home playing sick all week. After the prior weeks events between she and Jake, she was way too embarrassed to go in, even if it did hurt the campaign her not being in, she didn't care.

She just didn't know how to handle the feelings she had for Jake or act on them and the prior week was just unbelievably awkward. She had remained on her couch all day and kept receiving calls she let go to the answer machine, most from Thomas, and she was pulled out of her thoughts when he decided to call again, and of course she ignored it as she lie down on her couch staring at the ceiling.

"Okay, first of all Olivia, you and I know you're not really sick. Like your workaholic ass would ever let an illness get in the way of your career. Second of all, just tell me the real reason you're here, you'll have to eventually." Thomas expressed over the phone.

Olivia was disturbed by a sudden knock of the door. She rolled her eyes and got up to answer the door.

The person began to knock again as she took too long.

"Alright I'm coming." She said before opening up the door. To her surprise, it was Thomas on the other side.

"HAH! I knew you weren't sick." He yelled happily as he stormed right into her apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked him as she turned around.

"Checking up on you, plus I wanna know why you're avoiding work, what happened?" Thomas asked genuinely concerned. "I mean, not even being on your death bed would stop you from working, especially when it concerns making the first female president! You've worked harder on this campaign than anybody else so what's up?" He continued as he sat down on her couch with his legs crossed.

"I made out with Jake, okay!" She said as she stormed over to her to seat next to him and held her head in her hands.

Thomas held his hand to his mouth. "Oh my God!" He expressed with a happy shocked expression on his face.

"I know, I know. It's so embarrassing." Olivia said as she slouched back into the chair with her hands still on her face.

"Well babe, it was only a matter of time." Thomas said as he patted her on her leg.

Olivia removed her hands from her face and narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't. Ugh, I never even wanted this but, there's just something about him. I mean, this doesn't happen to me, little dorky workaholic Olivia doesn't think about boys, boys are the last thing on my mind." She explained. Throughout her life, she was never the pretty girl who caught attention from every boy around her so she focused heavily on her work, in school and in her adult life, so Jake coming into her life and taking a genuine interest in her came as a shock.

"Don't joke about this, this is so awkward for me right now." She expressed.

"So, what happened?" Thomas coaxed.

Olivia sighed and raised her head. "Well, I asked him to come in to discuss what we talked about."

"Finding a fake?" Thomas wondered.

"Yeah, that. So, we were alone, and there was a moment between us and…." She continued

"And, you what?"

"I just went in immediately and kissed him." She explained embarrassingly

"Oh my God." Thomas said under his breath. "Why did you do it?"

"I thought it was what he wanted, he was going on about how he didn't want a political marriage and marrying for love not power, then he mentioned that he may be genuinely interested in somebody, plus he's been flirting with me ever since we met, so I just figured." Olivia finished.

"Jesus! I didn't know you had it in you." Thomas replied slyly. "So, that's why you're hauled up in here pretending you're sick, you don't wanna see him again because you're scared it's going to be awkward right?"

Olivia looked up at him and gave him a nervous smile. "I didn't finish." She mumbled. "There's more."

Thomas' eyes almost popped out of his head. "More? Spill! Now!"

"Obviously, I stopped kissing him, and then we dove back in for another one, and before I knew it his hands were around my waist, mine on his face and he lifted me up and carried me over to the desk, knocking everything down. And he was raising my skirt and unbuttoning my shirt, but, it just got too much and I had to stop him." Olivia explained.

Thomas' eyes were still popping out of his face. "Holy shit."

"I know. And then he was just like, I'll see you on Monday Miss Pope." Olivia finished.

"And now it's Saturday. You know I'm pretty sure by now he's well aware of this." Thomas pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, so what do you suggest Einstein?" Olivia questioned sarcastically.

"I suggest, you get your little ass in the shower, put on one of the sexiest pantsuits or work attire you have on in your closet, and bring your ass to the office because we've got work to do. Mellie is slipping in the polls." Thomas revealed to her. "So we need some serious Olivia Pope magic now get up." He said pulling her by her hand helping her get up and tapping her butt as she walked of to her shower.

"And what does sexy work attire have to do with that?" She questioned

"Because, it shows Jake you're not intimidated or bothered by his sexiness, and you'll be playing him at his own game. I'm telling you, once you put on that black above knee pencil skirt, those stockings with lace trim and that low cut white shirt with the black stripes, he will fall to his knees." Thomas suggested.

"Really? You think so?" Olivia wondered

"Yes! And you can do that classic dropped my pen in front of him, let me show off my ass move right in front of him.." Thomas finished as he did the motion along with it using her couch as leverage

"I hate you so much." She laughed as she walked off to the bathroom. "You know what actually, I have a better idea." She told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia had taken Thomas' advice and put on her most attractive attire, but instead of doing what he suggested at work, she thought it would be more effective in a more comforting environment, which is why she found herself following a GPS which had lead her to Jake's apartment building.

She got out of her car and walked into the building, finding the elevator and immediately going to his apartment.

She knocked the door twice and waited for an hour, a little longer than expected as she had to knock again.

30seconds later, he opened the door and she was met by him soaking wet and still in his towel with his hair soaked and dripping.

He gave her a little smirk as he leaned against the door. "Olivia? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I needed to talk to you." She explained.

He smirked and turned around walking back into his apartment forcing her to follow him in.

"Ah, talk, that's what you wanted." Jake said.

"What's going on between us?" She asked.

"What do you mean Olivia?" He questioned as he sat back in his couch with his arm rested along the back of it. "Please, sit down." He offered. She accepted reluctantly and took the seat next to him.

"You know what I'm talking about." She remined him.

"Oh you're referring to what happened last week in your office, where we were this close to having sex on your table?"

"Not just that. There's something between us, let's just stop pretending it's not there and acknowledge it. I'll be honest Mr Ballard, I'm not looking for a partner right now." She admitted

Jake could sense she wanted to say something else. "But.." He coaxed her to continue.

"But, I have feelings for you, okay, and not just romantic, but sexual." She admitted quietly. It took a lot for her to admit that not only to him but to herself.

"If you're not looking for a relationship, that's fine." He said to her kindly before resting his hand on her thigh. Every nerve ending in her body spiked up and her blood began rushing. Her heart was pumping crazily and her breathing became heavier. How was it that just his touch cause her to react like this.

"But who's to say we can't enjoy all the other benefits associated with a relationship?" He smugly asked rhetorically.

Olivia's eyes were fixed upon him and she even pulled a little smirk herself, what was he planning. She looked down and notice his hand was moving slowly up, getting closer and closer to her center. He slowly stopped as he reached the lace trim on her stockings, indicating that she could stop him if she wanted, but she didn't, her eyes looked back up to him and she continued to smirk.

His hand moved up further and her breathing increased the further he went. He finally reached her underwear and slowly brushed up and down, causing her to close her eyes and elicit a light moan as she rolled her head back and fell back onto the couch.

He smirked and moved to her neck, planting soft kisses up and down. "All you have to do is say stop." He whispered in her ear.

She stifled another moan as his brushes along her underwear became faster. "Don't stop." She replied, and he listened.

He slipped her underwear to the slide and finally touched her soaked bare skin. She stifled a louder moan into his neck and his finger snaked it's way up and down her clitoris rubbing it firmly. Olivia began to pant at this stage since he was expertly caressing the most sensitive part of her body.

Her back arched and she was no longer stifling her moans, she was letting them all out, not giving a damn who heard her.

He increased his speed, slowly rubbing her up and down before snaking his finger right up inside her, giving her a shock as her eyes popped open and she yelped

"Oh my God!" She said. He continued to devour her neck and his fingers moved in and out of her.

Within seconds she could feel her climax coming on and when she finally reached it, she swore she could see fireworks. Never has a man in her whole life pleased and satisfied her in this way before.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Candidate – Chapter 7**

 **A/N:** **I can't believe this story is nearly coming to an end, it feels like I only started it yesterday.**

 _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **November, 2016. Election night**_

After over a year of hard work and travelling across the nation, the night had finally come to see if their hard work had paid off.

Every single person who had worked on Senator Grant's campaign over the year was at her campaign headquarters, anxiously watching the results on the news.

At the moment, Senator Grant's opposition was slightly in the lead, but there were still millions of votes to be counted, so it was anybody's game.

"Oh, my, God. I can't watch this anymore." Thomas said dramatically as he covered his eyes with his hand. He was sat next Olivia.

"Don't be so dramatic Thomas, it's only just started. We could still win this." She reassured him

"We better! This would be such an embarrassment. I'm a gay black man who backed and worked on the campaign for a white republican. Can you imagine the humiliation if we lose and all of this was for nothing?" He exaggerated.

"As a black woman, yes, I can imagine, but I don't have to. I know we're gonna win."

"How can you be so, ugh, don't say you're gut." Thomas sighed.

"This has nothing to do with my gut, I know we're gonna win because I never lose." She said smugly as she sat back.

They all continued to glare at the television screen above them, anxiously waiting for something to change, for something to give them a little more reassurance, and their prayers were finally answers in the form of Ohio.

"Oh my God! We've won Ohio." Olivia expressed as the whole room cheered.

"Yes bitch!" Thomas yelled out as he jumped up. "Okay, that takes the pressure off a little." He explained.

"We've got ten states so far. God, I hate watching this." Olivia said as she held her head in hands. Despite the progress and success they seemed to be achieving, things were still incredibly nerve wracking.

"I need a drink." Thomas said to himself before getting up and walking over to the refrigerator, hoping to find the either most expensive or the most alcoholic beverage he could get his hands on.

"Hey." A soft voice said to Olivia as they looked down on her.

She brought her head back up and flashed a quick smile at Jake. "Hey, hi" She responded as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Anybody sitting here?" He asked pointing to Thomas' seat.

"Oh, yeah, Thomas. But he's just gone to get a drink quickly.

"Oh, okay, well I'll make this quick." He said to her.

"Well what's up?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say to you, that, whatever happens tonight, doesn't change anything between us." He explained

"I figured. I mean, it's only sex so." Olivia said awkwardly.

"Yeah, only sex." He repeated. "So, after this, did you wanna come by to my place." He asked her with a charming yet sneaky look in his eyes.

"Well, uhm…" Olivia was about to speak up but was interrupted by Thomas' return.

"Okay, all I could find was bottle of champagne, which I assume is for after if we win, but who cares. It's not like you're going to snitch on me." Thomas laughed as he sat the two glasses and large bottle down.

"I'll get back to you on that." She told Jake.

Thomas looked back and forth at them pulling a tight smile.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later." He said to her before walking away.

"Well, I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Thomas said to Olivia before sitting back down. He opened up the bottle and began to pour the contents into the glasses laid on the table.

"No, no you didn't." Olivia said back to him as she picked up the glass and took a sip of her champagne.

 **2 hours later**

"God dammit! Freaking Florida! I hate that fuck ass state!" Thomas yelled dramatically stood on the couch waving his empty champagne glass around.

Most of the people in the room glared back at him and he slowly brought himself back down in embarrassment, taking a little drunk stumble as he did.

"Jesus, how many drinks have you had?" Olivia asked with concern as she helped him back down.

"One, or six. Who's counting?" He slurred a little

"Well you need to sit down, right now." She watched on at the television as Mellie embarrassingly lost Florida, making the votes between her and her opponent way too close to call at the moment.

Olivia was on the edge and close to following Thomas footsteps soon. Getting drunk seemed to be the best idea right now.

"I can't watch this. This is too close." She said to herself. With 6 more states being up for grabs, it was anybody's game.

 **1 hour later**

"This was an incredibly close call, but with the remaining votes from Georgia, Texas and California, my correspondents can confirm that the President elect of the United States is Senator Melody Grant."

The sound of those words had the entire room cheering and celebrating with pride, so loudly, Olivia could barely hear herself. Thomas had run up to her screaming and cheering and she reacted by instantly hugging him.

The two continued screaming excitedly, celebrating their much deserved win with their arms on each others shoulders.

Thomas ran over into the excited crowds and celebrated further with his co-workers, while Olivia, still excited over the win, noticed Jake coming by and immediately unexpectedly jumped into his arms, taking herself and him, by surprise.

He spun her around once and placed her back onto the ground. She immediately pushed herself off of him.

"Congratulations." Jake said to her as he smirked.

She gathered herself together and patted down her skirt.

"Yeah, we did it." She answered

"Well, it is all thanks to you, we couldn't have done it without you." He explained to her before leaning against the door frame and glaring at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked giving him a slight smile and biting her lip at the same time.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just thinking about all the ways we could celebrate this victory." He said snidely. He took a step closer to her.

Her eyes shot up at him as her chest beat up and down, faster due to the fact he was stood so close to her. There he went again, weakening her just by standing in her proximity.

He lowered himself to her ear. He was closer than ever to her now and all she wanted to do is kiss his face off and have him drag her into the next room and rip her clothes off.

"So, why don't you meet me in the parking lot in 10 minutes?" He asked her.

She thought about it for a minute while he brought his head back up and continued to glare into his eyes.

"Meet you for what?" She smiled

"I think you know exactly what, Miss Pope." He whispered to her before landing a small kiss on her cheek and wandering off.

She watched him walk off down the hall and took a deep sigh. She wasn't exactly sure Jake had in mind for the night, but she was very much looking forward to it either way.

 **A/N:** **Well, well, well. Looks like you'll have to wait for the next chapter to get some good old fashioned smut. The more reviews I receive, the quicker I'll post it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Candidate – Chapter 8**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the reviews on the previous chapter. I will update when this one receives 5 or more.**

Olivia stepped off the elevator leading up to the parking lot, rushing to fix her lipstick and fix her hair in her compact mirror. She walked out and passed a window on the way, allowing her to check herself fully.

She opened the door and was immediately met with Jake leaned up against his car. His arms crossed and looking all smug.

She shifted her purse up to her shoulder, smiled and walked up towards him, but she made sure to move in a more seductive way.

"So, what is it that you wanted, I haven't got all day you know." Olivia said to him as she leaned up against his car, she glared right into his eyes, forming a seductive smirk.

"You." He said to her as he walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door. "Get in." He said to her, and she did.

He pulled up to his apartment and escorted Olivia up. The elevator ride up made Olivia anxious, but not in the nervous way, but the anticipating way.

They stepped off the elevator and Olivia stood behind him, awaiting for him to open the door and allow her in.

"After you." He said to her as he opened the door and allowed her to walk in before him. He watched and admired the shape of her figure as she walked through and immediately situated herself on his couch.

She leaned back and rested her arm on the back of the couch and looked around.

"You know, I never got the chance to admire the true beauty of your apartment when I was here the last time." Olivia mentioned.

"And there's a lot of things I haven't got the chance to admire the true beauty in, but that's about to change tonight." He said to her.

She smirked back and looked at him as he walked over to his kitchen. "Wait here." He told her.

He returned with a bottle of Dom Perignon and 2 tall glasses. He rested them on the coffee table in front of them and sat back onto the couch with Olivia.

He popped open the champagne bottle and took her glass and began to pour. "Here."

"Hmm, Dom Perignon. You sure planned this night out well. I'm impressed." She mentioned as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well I do aim to please."

Olivia put her drink back down onto the table and glared at him before leaning into him. "And I bet you will."

Jake smirked back at her and ran his hand up her thigh. His member hardened as he did. These past few months, all he did was imagine what it would be like to be deep inside her, and he was finally at that point.

He continued to gaze at her as his hand moved further up her thigh. A moment of silence between them followed and Olivia's chest began to rise higher than usual and she clenched her thighs.

He immediately leaned into her and began to ravage her neck. Chills ran down her spine and she couldn't stop the pool that developed at her entrance.

"Oh God." She moaned as his two forefingers slowly entered her. He ran his tongue up against the back of her neck before landing a kiss there and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He found her sensitive spot.

He moved back to her lips and ran his free hand through her hair before lowering her down onto the couch, his other hand still moving in and out of her.

"Oh God yes!" She moaned excitedly as her head fell back. His finger were covered in her juices as she was utterly soaked.

He slowly removed himself from her and took her by the hand, helping her up. He pulled her in by her shirt for another kiss and guided her back towards his piano.

He lifted her up onto the piano and began to remove her garments, starting with her coat, which he threw onto the floor. Both hands worked to unbutton her shirt and she gazed on as he slowly removed it down her body, exposing her silk brown bra with lace stitched at the top.

He couldn't wait to be deep inside of her. Her chest rose even higher when she leaned back a little and spread her legs, allowing him to removed her lace underwear.

He slowly removed the garment down her legs and she got chills up and down her spine and she began to breathe heavily.

He pressed his mouth against hers again, all tongue and passion and she moaned in his mouth as he did, cupping his face and struggling to catch her breath in between.

"Lean back." He demanded, and he watched as she did, allowing him to shift her skirt down, exposing her entire lower half of her body with her heels still on.

He lowered himself, kneeling onto the ground with her soaked entrance directly in his eyeline. He ran his hand down the back of her left leg, kissing all the way down until he reached her shoes. "We'll leave these on shall we?" He smirked referring to her shoes. He had a slight fetish for sleeping with women in nothing but their heels.

He brought his eyeline back to her centre and cupped her waist, immediately pulling her forward.

He moved so swiftly that she nearly came right at that moment. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and he gripped tightly onto her thigh as he prepared to devour the meal right before him.

"Oh shit." Olivia cried out as her back arched and her chest heaved.

His tongue licked onto her soft and wet flesh. She screamed out as he did, calling his name and her fingernails tried to dig into the piano, only to end up scratching it.

His tongue flicked rapidly over her clit as he sucked onto her whole area, taking in her juices as they began to drip down his chin.

He gripped onto her thighs tighter, almost pushing them together and the sensations dropped down her body were driving her crazy. He then swiftly took his two forefingers and rammed them into her, causing her to scream out louder and pant heavier.

He began fingerfucking her at a rapid pace and she could feel her climax coming on as his tongue continued to flick over her clit.

"OH SHIT. I'M COMING!" She yelled out as she came hard, she couldn't help it, he and his masterful skills we're driving her crazy. Her heavy pant slowed down as well as the rise and fall of her chest as Jake slowly removed his mouth from her entrance and stood up.

She looked up at him as he wiped his chin and smirked at her. He then rested his hands onto both sides of the piano and stood in between her legs. He ran his hands down them both before landing his hand on her lower back and helping her up to meet his gaze.

He reached up to her bra and unclipped it, slowly removing the garment and admiring her entire exposed body before him.

He landed another soft passionate kiss on her lips before grabbing her thighs and lifting her off the piano. She quickly gripped onto his shoulders and moved her arms around to his neck as he began to carry her down the hall leading to the master bedroom. He ravaged her neck as he did.

As he walked down the hall, he took her and leaned her up against his wall mirror. Her bosom rising and her hot breath against his face. He was so ready for her, but he hoped she was ready for him.

He took her into his bedroom and lowered her onto his gigantic king sized bed. He wanted to get one good look at her entire exposed body before he ravaged every part of it.

He removed his shirt and discarded it onto the floor, exposed his muscular body. Olivia looked up in awe as he did. He then removed his belt and practically threw it to the other side of the room before stripping out of his trousers and boxers.

She was astounded by his long and erect member as it sprung out of his boxers. He lowered himself onto the bed, forcing her to take his full weight and he began to passionately kiss her once more.

He lined the head of his member directly at her entrance as he ran his hand through her hair and looked deeply into her eyes, watching her reaction.

Her eyes practically rolled back into her head and her back arched as he gradually pushed all of himself into her.

He lifted her right leg up and kept it resting on his buttock as he began to move in and out of her, watching her face tighten and form silent o's as he did.

She felt so full with him inside of her and she couldn't help but dig her nails into his back.

"Ugh, please." She moaned out under her breath.

The sight of her completely disoriented face caused him to gradually speed up his movements, banging her into oblivion, thrusting into her as hard as he could, until he stopped.

Olivia opened up her eyes and looked at him, wondering what had changed as he slowly pulled himself out of her.

"Turn over." He said to her, and she did, she turned over right onto her front, slightly rising her full body from the bed. All in her sight right now was his extremely large headboard.

She felt his hands run up her thighs before landing on her waist and pulling her into him. He lined his member up at her entrance, slowly stroking it along before slamming into her once more, eliciting another moan from her, this time, much louder.

He gradually moved into her, speeding up his pace before running his hand down her back and lowering himself to her neck, landing passionate kisses all over it.

"Don't stop." She cried out as he moved his hand around her neck and pulled her up, bringing the back of her head his shoulders. She rested it there and continued to moan out as his thrusts got faster and harder. They were now both in a half standing position

His left hand remained rested onto her waist while his right hand snaked it's way to her entrance and began to play with clit, slowly massaging it as he continued to ravage her neck.

Her muscles clenched around him. "Fuck." She groaned out as he continued to grind himself into her. Her head fell back onto his shoulders and her breathing quickened.

"Ugh!" She moaned out as she could feel her climax coming on. "Don't stop." She told him as she wrapped her hand around his neck and pushed herself back onto him begging for more.

His thrusts were at a rapid pace and his fingers were quickly playing around with her clit. Moments later, he rammed into her one last time and spilled his seed into her, watching as her disoriented face softened and she fell forward onto the bed.

He fell after her and flipped her over onto her back before ravaging her lips once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Candidate – Chapter 9**

 **A/N:** **Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter. Don't forget to read and review this one please.**

It had been a few weeks after Mellie Grant's victory and Olivia couldn't be happier. She had made a president and was about to fulfil her life long dream of working in the most powerful house in the world, the White House. She had achieved that on her own and her next step, was hopefully becoming president one day herself, but for now, Mellie was her main focus.

She was currently at home, taking a much deserved break before the inauguration would occur and her work would truly start.

Her break was interrupted by the sound of a knock at her door. She placed her bowl of popcorn and large wine glass onto the coffee table in front of her and got up to see who it was.

She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole, to find that it was her sister stood there on the other side.

"Hey bitch! Open the door!" She demanded with a laugh as she waved through with one hand and held a large bottle of wine in the other.

Olivia reluctantly opened up the door and Alice waltzed right into her living room.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked her.

"I came to see you. We've got some celebrating to do." She said to her sister as she walked over to the couch and placed the wine she had on the coffee table. "You finally got the White House, I'm surprised you didn't celebrate earlier." Alice mentioned.

"I did my own version of celebrating thank you." Olivia told her sister as she went into the kitchen to retrieve another glass for her sister to drink out of. She walked back into the room to find her sister drinking right from the bottle.

"Wow, really classy." Olivia pointed out. Alice snickered and put the bottle back down.

"Oh come on Liv, don't act like you haven't done it before too, you snob." Alice responded. "So, how is everything?" She finished as she leaned back into the couch, resting her arm across the length of the couch and glaring at her sister as she poured her out a glass of her wine.

"Everything is great, I mean, the inauguration is coming up so I've gotta prepare for that." Olivia explained.

"And what about that hottie veep, how are things with him, have you rode that pony yet or what?" Alice jokingly asked.

Olivia didn't say a word and immediately took a sip of her wine.

"Oh my God! You slept with him? Like, you've really slept with him?" Alice yelled excitedly.

"Calm down Alice." Olivia demanded. "I didn't. that's just, unprofessional." Olivia lied.

"How long have I known you?"

"My whole life?" Olivia answered confused

"Exactly, so I know when you're lying." Alice informed her.

"Okay, okay fine! I did sleep with him!" Olivia finally admitted

"I KNEW IT! SPILL! What was it like? You like him don't you? How big is he? Did you…" Alice went on before being interrupted by her sister.

"You ask too many questions calm down. It was amazing, not that that is any of your business, yes he is very, gifted, and no, it's just sex, I don't like him like that. We're just having fun." Olivia explained.

"Mmhmm." Alice said as she finished her wine. "Come to think of it, I don't blame you, I'd jump into the sack with the first chance I got too." She finished

"Okay Alex, you made your point."

"See?! You're jealous already, you are into him. Don't worry, I won't snatch him from you." Alice joked.

"Thanks, that's comforting to know." Olivia sarcastically answered before taking another sip from her glass. Her sister was the promiscuous type and did normally joke about sleeping with other people's partners, but sometimes she actually followed through. Olivia couldn't count the amount of time her sister had gotten into fights with other girls over a boy when they were younger.

"So, when are you going to see this hottie veep again?" Alice asked her.

"I wish you would stop referring to his looks every time, he's much more than that. He has a name you know." Olivia argued

"Sorry! So, when are you going to see him again? The inauguration?"

Olivia thought about it for a second, it hadn't crossed her mind when she'd hook up with Jake again, if she even ever did.

"I, I don't know. I haven't actually thought about it. Probably the inauguration I guess."

"That's week away! You're really gonna wait that long to get some?" Alice argued.

"Why are you so concerned? We had sex one time and we work together so it's pretty unprofessional" Olivia asked.

"Because you're my sister, and I care about you and you like him and I want you to let your hair down for once and stop being so uptight. For once in your life put your happiness over your work, who cares if you'll be working together in the most powerful house in the world? It's not like you're having an affair." Alice argued.

Olivia thought about her sisters words, and she might not have been the brightest bulb in the box but for once she was right. She had always been uptight and prioritised her profession over what she really wanted.

She did have a thing for Jake, a thing that had slowly developed since she first met him all those months ago, and she was afraid of getting closer to him due to their jobs. And who could blame her, they were lucky enough to succeed on the campaign without having to find Jake a fake wife and pass him off to the American public as a single yet loving, generous and down to earth man who did dream of having a family one day.

"You really mean that?" Olivia asked her sister.

"Yes. I do. Be happy Liv." Alice told her sister

The rest of the evening, the girls had regular talk and gossip over wine and pizza, discussing everything regarding the campaign, sex, and the current state of Olivia's love life.

After her sister left her apartment, she thought about what her sister had said to her, about Jake and everything. Before she had left, Alice reminded her that it was Friday night, and instead of sitting around in her apartment, she could be with her boo, and she realised Alice had a point. She grabbed her jacket and made her way over to Jake's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked down the hall of the floor that his apartment was located on and rang his bell. She awaited anxiously for him to open up. She wasn't sure how he'd react or what he'd do.

"Hang on a second." Jake yelled as he walked towards the door to answer it. He was surprised to find Olivia on the other side considering he hadn't spoke to her or seen her in a few weeks. They slept together and left things at that, no phone calls, no texts, no email, nothing. So it was a bit of a surprise for him to find her at his doorstep like this. Yes they had admitted their feelings for each other on that night but Jake pretty much figured, based on Olivia's demeanour, that she wanted to keep things strictly at a friends with benefits level.

Olivia was met by a soaking wet Jake wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. She looked him up and down before her mouth fell open a little.

"Hey." She finally spoke after about 7 seconds of awkward silence between them both.

Jake gave a her little smile and leaned against his door frame. "Hey. How are you?" He questioned.

Olivia sighed before smiling at him. "Let's just, stop the weak attempt at small talk and cut to the chase." She told him

"You don't have to tell me twice." He said before grabbing her coat and pulling her into his apartment for a kiss and shutting his front door with his foot.

 **A/N:** **Review this chapter and you'll get the continuation of smut on Saturday**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Candidate – Chapter 10**

 **A/N:** **So, here we are, the end of a very short lived era, the final chapter. I've been working on this since July and it was really just supposed to be Olake erotica and nothing more but I got a lot of love regardless and I'm happy about that and grateful for the love you guys have given me. I hear through the grapevine that last night the cast finished filming, wish I gave a shit. Anyway enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review.**

He pulled her by her jacket into his apartment and she smiled before he planted a kiss onto her lips. She reached up to his face, stroking his cheek and running her hands through his hair.

He broke their kiss and pulled away, smiling down at her as he did. She looked up at his honest green eyes and smiled. "Couldn't stay away from me huh?" He rhetorically asked her.

"Yeah well, sometimes a girl changes her mind." Olivia smirked. He laughed and pulled her back in for a kiss, lifting her up and spinning her around. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and it was a miracle his towel hadn't dropped yet.

He swept his gaze up and down her body as he carried her into his bedroom, devouring her neck, sucking sweetly on her skin and hearing her sweet moans. He lowered her back to the floor and untied her coat while she gripped his shoulders and continued to kiss him. He pulled buttoned up white coat off of her shoulders and allowed it to drop to the floor.

She stood there in that space in nothing but a thinly strapped black vest and light blue denim jeans. Jake stepped closer to her and pulled the straps down, exposing her breasts before throwing the shirt across the room.

Before she could even blink, Jake grabbed her by the waist and threw her onto this bed. His gaze stayed fixed on her body as he removed his towel and revealed himself before lowering onto the bed on top of her and joining her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist again as he dove in for another kiss. He lowered his hands to the button on her jeans and unhooked them before rising again to pull them off of her legs.

She glared up at him as ran his hands up and down her legs and caressed them, leaving trails of kisses along them.

He lowered himself back to her level and she hooked her arms under his and reached to stroke his back.

He smiled at her before lowering his head and running his lips along her collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses as he did, tasting every part of her soft and subtle brown skin.

Her legs tightened around him as she moaned into his ears, the sounds filling the room, they were music to Jake's ears.

He moved his mouth back to hers and immediately shoved his tongue down her throat, their tongues and juices entwined as he practically attacked her mouth with his, eliciting a sultry moan from her right into his mouth. They separated their lips to give the other a chance to catch their breaths.

They gripped tightly onto one another and they glared into each others eyes and breathed heavily, smiling at the other as they did.

He rans his hands down to her breasts and brushed his thumbs over her nipples, her breath stopping in her throat as he did. He leaned down and began to kiss and lick her breasts as he moved down her body and stopped as he got to her very bottom of her body, below he belly button. He gave her a little smug smile as he moved her legs over his arms and separated them both.

He kissed her inner thighs softly and then glared at her soaked centre for a second before diving in for the meal before him. The minute his tongue touched her slit she breathed out and tightly shut her eyes, rolling her head back as she got into it all.

He ran his tongue up and down her folds causing her to moan continuously, sending chills through her spine and putting her nerves on edge.

"Jake." She breathed out as her eyes rolled back.

He increased his speed at licking her centre and began to suck onto her clit also, devouring her like it was his last meal. He grinned to himself as she grabbed a hold of his hair and moaned out louder and louder, slowly approaching her climax and letting go when she did.

He moved his head up and looked at her, wiping her juices off his chin before moving up to and reaching down to her face, allowing her to taste herself, and she tasted amazing.

As he kissed her, he shifted his hand down to her core and began to slowly rub her clit.

"Turn over." He said to her as he panted, and she immediately did as she was told, rolling over onto her chest and resting her head back onto the pillow looking directly at the headrest.

He stroked her hair and brushed it to the other side of her neck before getting on his knees and running his hands smoothly down her back, stopping as he reached her rear. He stopped to admire her body for a second and couldn't help but think how damn beautiful this woman before him was, from her perfectly symmetrical face to her gorgeous figure, he couldn't get over her.

He slowly pushed himself inside of her, causing her back to arch and her head to shoot up as she moaned out.

"Please…" She breathed out as he picked up his rhythm and moved in and out of her, lowering his lips to her neck.

"Harder." She whispered out as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her begging and pleading caused him to thrust into her deeper and harder. Her moans and cries increased and got louder as he did, he was thrusting harder into her and kissing her neck.

Olivia could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching but that didn't stop her from begging him to keep going. Minutes later the orgasm ripped through her body causing her to shake a little and he too reached his climax, slowly pulling out of her and resting onto the other side of the bed before kissing her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She got up the next morning, hair completely dishevelled from the prior nights activities and feeling even more refreshed and raring to go as usual. The sun was shining directly onto her through the window and she knew it was going to be a good day.

She looked over to her right and saw that Jake was still completely out of it, but she still thought he looked cute when he was sleeping. She threw her feet over the bed and began to stretch before getting up and strolling to his closet to find a t shirt of his that may fit her as she didn't want to wear her clothes at the moment.

She found the perfect one, a plain grey shirt, long enough to cover her parts and put it on before she walked over to the kitchen to make him breakfast.

She searched through his fridge and managed to find eggs, sausages and bacon. It wasn't much for the breakfast but she still wanted to do something domestically wife like for him.

She gathered the frying pan amongst other things she needed and began cooking. As she started to crack the eggs, she was interrupted by an arm pulling her in from behind and light smooches on her neck.

She reached her right hand up behind and stroked his face. "Good morning to you too." She smiled as he continued kissing her neck.

"How about, we make it, a great morning." He seductively suggested to her as he spun her around and lifted her onto the counter. She was taken by surprise.

He ran his hand up her thigh, reaching further up as his fingers stroked her entrance. He was pleased to find she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Wait, wait, wait a second." Olivia said to him as she rested her hands on chest and pushed him back slightly. "Let's just spend the morning together doing something normal, and then we can go back to bed." She finished with a wink. "I have to talk to you anyway, so lets talk over the breakfast I made." She suggested as she hopped off the counter and smiled at him.

"Whatever you say." He said to her as he smiled. She prepared their meal and brought the two plates to his breakfast bar, followed by two cups of coffee. She sat down and watched as he tuck in.

"So?" She asked him as she sat down, crossed her legs and took a sip of her coffee.

"It's great." He said enthusiastically. "Maybe you should come around here every morning and cook for me." He joked.

"Don't push it." Olivia said lightly kicking him.

"So did you want to talk about?" He asked her softly as he looked up into her soft brown orbs.

She fiddled with her coffee cup and then the bottom of her shirt for a while before answering. "What are we? I mean, what is this?" She questioned nervously.

Jake stopped eating for a minute and looked her thinking of answer. "Well, I'd say, we're friends. Well a little more than friends, but less than a couple." He explained.

Olivia's eyes shot up in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she thought after last nights event the answer would be a little more than that. Did he really see her as nothing more than sex? She got up from the bar and stormed off to the bedroom.

"Olivia, wait! I'm sorry." He yelled out before chasing her into his room.

She stopped by the window and looked out of it. She wasn't impressed with him in that moment.

"Olivia please, turn around." Jake pleaded with her. "What's wrong?"

"I….I like you okay." She finally admitted. "I have feelings for you, so, hearing that from you, it kinda hurt." She finished keeping her head down. "I mean, why do you think I came round here last night in the first place?" She asked rhetorically.

He sighed and walked up to her and rubbed her shoulders. "I didn't, I didn't realise that's how you felt." He explained to her.

"Yeah, well it is, and I feel like you're not taking me seriously and it's a big deal because I've never done, this, before." She expressed.

"Done, this, Jake. You're my first." She said embarrassed. As hard as it was to believe, yes, before Olivia met Jake, she was a virgin, mostly by choice, seeing as she was never interested in throwing her virginity away at just anybody and was never really interested in boys or men and had always prioritised her work. It was something she had kept to herself for so long and with Jake being her first and letting her guard down with him, it was all so important to her that he saw her as something more than just a boner garage.

"Wait, you mean, I took your-" Jake questioned shocked before being cut off by her.

"Yes! Okay?! You took my virginity." She expressed before sitting on the edge of the bed. He followed after her and took the seat right next to her.

"Hey, come here." He said putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his chest. "I didn't mean anything by it, I'm just a little shocked, and I guessed honoured too." He said with a hint of smugness in his voice. "You wanna know the truth?" He asked her.

She rose her head up wondering what he was referring to. "What?"

"I do, like you. Really like you by the way. I just never acted on it because, I thought you were too good for me and wouldn't be interested. So I just flirted a little here and then, hoping it would at least get me somewhere - "

"The bedroom?" She asked with a smile cutting him off.

"Yeah, I guessed." He smirked

"So, what do say to giving this relationship thing a try? I mean, you're probably not new to this but I am so be gentle." Olivia joked.

"You know by now, that I am always, gentle." He said with a smirk before kissing her softly. She returned it and reached up to cup his face with her hands. He held her waist and pulled her in for a deeper kiss and they both fell back onto the bed. They clasped their hands together and looked at one another, smiling and looking all giddy, knowing this was the start of something beautiful.

 **A/N:** **So, there you have it. One story complete I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. By the way, I just thought you lot should know, episode 7x17 is called Standing in the Sun, you're welcome.**


End file.
